1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to fitments with child-safety properties and their use in flexible pouches and beverage packages. This invention also relates to flexible pouches and beverage packages incorporating said fitment.
2. Description of the Related Art
Fitments of this type are useful for flexible pouches for liquid or fluid or paste-like products as well as all sorts of cleaning materials. The pouches are typically intended for single-use applications. Particularly notable are pouches for beverages such as juices and other flavored drinks that are consumed directly from the pouch. Currently, flexible beverage pouches are typically provided with a plastic-wrapped pointed straw removably adhered to the pouch that is intended to pierce the pouch in a predefined location to access the contents of the pouch (see U.S. Pat. No. 3,380,646 for a representative example of such a pouch). However, these pouches may be difficult to open, particularly by children, because of the force and dexterity needed to pierce the pouch with the straw. A portion of the contents also may be ejected from the pouch due to the pressure needed to grip the pouch and insert the straw. Moreover, these pouches are not resealable if the contents are not consumed in a single serving.
Alternatively, pouches may be provided with plastic fitments to provide access to the contents. A typical fitment is designed to fit between the webs of packaging film that form the pouch. The connection between the fitment and the film forming the remainder of the pouch is generally produced by means of an ultrasonic welding process or a heat-sealing process. With known fitments, a cap (for example, a screw cap) is provided for sealing a through passage so that the latter can be repeatedly closed after opening the sealed fitment. Hermetic sealing of the through passage by means of an integrally formed, pierceable foil is also known. The pierceable foil additionally acts as a tamper-proof seal. A combination of a pierceable foil and a screw cap has also been proposed. See U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,000,848 and 6,138,849 for examples of fitments for flexible pouches.